deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Smith
Agent Smith is a fictional character and the main antagonist of The Matrix franchise. Smith began as an Agent, an AI program in the Matrix programmed to keep order within the system by terminating human simulacra which would bring instability to the simulated reality, as well as any rogue programs that no longer serve a purpose to the Machine collective. To this end, Smith possesses the ability to take control over the simulated body of any human wired into the Matrix. As an Agent, Smith is able to bend the rules of the Matrix (such as gravity and the limitations of the human body), giving him speed and strength beyond ordinary human capacity. He and other Agents can dodge bullets flawlessly, punch through concrete with their bare hands, and jump impossible distances. Agents also have the ability to communicate with each other instantaneously and perceive what other humans wired into the Matrix do via a type of shared consciousness, represented visually via their earpieces (when Agent Smith removes his earpiece during the first film, he is left unaware of the attack on his building). Smith is armed in the first film with the Desert Eagle, chambered for high-caliber .50 AE ammunition, as is standard with all Agents within the Matrix. Battle vs. Terminator (by Codgod13) The terminator enters the matrix, with his many guns. He has been recruited by Zion for one purpose: destroy Agent Smith. Smith knows of this, and appears before the terminator. He opens his mouth, and immediately has to doge a hail of fire from the terminator's AR-18. Smith retreats into a building, and emerges with 5 clones, all firing UMPs. The terminator falls over and feigns death. The smith's walk away, and all except the original are cut down the the robot gets back up, assault rifle blazing. Smith snarls in anger, and runs away, firing his deagle. The terminator takes cover, and emerges to find smith nowhere to be seen. He walks around, and sees a smith. He starts firing his AR-18, and the agent runs. The terminator runs out of ammo, and pulls out an 1887. Smith takes out a SPAS, and the two begin shooting. Terminator is hit in the arm, but ignores the hit and keeps firing. Smith runs out of ammo and flees into an alley. The assassin also runs out of ammo, and switches out his shotgun for his pistol. He follows smith into the alley, and is blasted back by seven .50 cal rounds. Smith smiles, and pockets his weapon. He tries to walk out the alley, but the terminator suddenly sits up. The action surprises the agent enough to not have enough speed to dodge the bullet that buries itself in his stomach. The Terminator walks up to the dying virus, and stops when he is 10 feet away. He slowly aims the laser-sight at Smith's head, and fires. "Goodnight," says the robot. "Precisely," replies a voice above him. The terminator looks up, and if he was a human, he would have quaked in fear. In every single window on every building on either side of the alley is a smith holding a submachine gun or pistol. The agents then all begin firing simultaneously. The robot's human cover is broken through, and his robot self shows. However, even this small tank isn't invincible. He tries to scale the walls, but in a matter of seconds is shot down. The agents contiue firing, and the robot assassin's system eventually fails. WINNER: Agent Smith. Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kirito (by BattleGames1) TBW Expert's Opinion TBD Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Robot Warriors